Maxs Cleaning day
by Max-4-ever
Summary: Full summary inside. mare and mentions of tyka


Hi people! This is a one shot I was thinking of when I was listening to the radio.

Pairings: Rei/Max ( this will be my first one so they might be oc ) mentsion of Tyson/ Kai

Summary: Max is cleaning the house when he hears a song oon the radio. Max sings knowing no ones home..or is there? ( yeah I suck at summaries )

Disclaimer: I do not own Ginuwines song " My whole life has changed " nor the Kiss Fm station. So please dont sue because i dont have any money.

_" song "_

* * *

Inside a house we can see a teen with blonde hair, wearing a pair of white shorts and green shirt, that was covered with another shirt, that was layered over with a blue shirt with stars on the front. Yes it was non other then Max Tate from the Blade Breakers. Max was cleaning the house making sure everything was clean and everything was put in place. It was his turn to wash dishes but he insisted on cleaning the whole house. Tyson and Kai was out on a date. Max said that he didnt want Tyson in the way, so kai deceided to take Tyson out somewhere for awhile. Rei was who knows where and Kenny was at his parents house, which meant that Max was all alone cleaning up.The blade breakers had their own place to stay at, thanks to Mr. Dickson.(This is like after the whole torniment thing) Max have just finished cleaning the bath room, bedrooms, the halls, and the kitchen. Smiling at his cleaning, he picked up the dust towel, a bucket and decided to get his little raido from his room. Max had bought it when he was in America and he was happy because it would recieve American staions all the way to Japan. Max set the radio down on the table and turned it on to 103. Kiss Fm.( I listen to that station like 24/7 ) He started to dust the entertainment center when Ginuwines song had came on. 

Radio: _"My whole life has changed. Since you came in, I knew Back then, you were that special one, Im so in love so deep in love, You made my life complete, you are so sweet no one competes, Glad you came into my life, You blind me with your love, With you I am in sight."_

Max smiled when the song came on. He loved this song because it home to the person he liked/loved/adored/ and worship, Rei. Ever since they moved in together with the others, he noticed that he would blush when Rei talked to him or come by and handed him something, like a note...bascilly anything. AMx stared to dust and sing along with the song, doing his cleaning.

Max: " _Im wide open, and im doing things i never do. But i feel so good, I feel so good, Why'd it take so long me finding you, This is my story and Im telling you, Its not fiction but truly a fact, without you right here having my back, I really dont know just whered I'd be."_

While Max was singing alone with the radio he didnt notice that he was just about to get and audience that would be watching him. Outside you could see a chinese teen outside the front door. He had on a chinese shirt that went past his knees and had on a pair of loose black pants. Around his waiste was a long red belt ( I dont know what that is ) the fell to his side and had on a pair of slip on black shoes. On his foerhead was a ying-yang headband the was red. He also had a pair of ying-yang black gloves on. The teen, identified as Rei, dug into his pant pocket and reached for the key. After opening the door he could hear someone singing along with the radio. After taking of his shoes he tip-toed, going to where the singing was comeing from. Rei didnt want to startly whoever was singing and he wanted to hear more of it. After just a short distance he made in to the front room and was surprised to see that it was max that was singing. By looking at the blond he could tell the max hasnt noticed Rei yet. Rei just leanded against the wall and looked at Max in silence.

Max: _" My whole life has changed, Since you came in, I knew back then, you were that special one, Im so in love, so deep in love. You make my lief complete, you are so sweet no one competes. Glad you came into my life. You blind me with your love, with you I am in sight."_

Max did a little spin and stopped to look at Rei. Max was about to have a heart attack when he say Rei looking at him at the wall. Rei just chuckled at the blonde, who was now blushing like he was caught naked at a ball game. Rei moved from the wall and sat on the couch. Max turned off his radio and looked at Rei still blushing.

Rei: "So your here by yourself?" All max did was nod in which made Rei chuckle some more.

Rei: "Where are tyson and Kai? "

Max: " umm they went out for a while so that I could clean up.."

Rei: "I see. You did a fine job on the house. I can help"

Max: " No. Im fine, all i have to do is this room anyway."

Rei: " Okay. So what were you singing?" Max started to blush more and tried to answer the question.

Max: " umm its an American song. Its by Ginuwine, its called " my whole life has changed "

Rei: " Oh I see. So why do you like it so much..?"

Max: " huh? "

Rei: " No one remebers a song for nothing unless they like it. So?"

Max: " Well...Theres this person I like...and " Rei cut him off.

Rei: " And this song reminds you of this person..right? "

Max: " yes." Max looked down blushing and Rei smiled at him.

Rei: " So whos the person? Anyone we know.? "

Max was blushing like crazy and he was moving around alot. He was dusting the same place, which would have made the finish on the wood come off if rei didnt stop his hand. Max was taken by surprise when he noticed the contact and stumbed, falling to his butt. Rei just looking at him with a quirked eyebrow. Rei took out his hand and offered it to Max. Max took his hand and was up on his feet. Rei held his hand for a few minutes then let go and just looked at Max.

Rei: " Max is there something..you want to tell me? "

Max: " Yeah actually there is.." Rei noded and gave him the go ahead to say what was on his mind.

Max: " Rei..I like you...alot. and...Sorry! " Befoer Rei could respond Max ran to his room and closed the door. Max fell on his bed and was looking at the ceiling.

Max: " Just great. I ran and now Rei is porproblly confused..or hates me now..." Max buried his head in his pillow. Then he heard a knock at his door.

Max:" Oh god..its rei...How can I face him now..?."

Before Max could answer, The door opened showing a smiling Rei holding his radio. Max still had his face in the pillow. After Rei sat the radio on his desk, he took a seat on Max bed. Max looked up from his pillow seeing a smiling Rei.

Rei: " Max..why you run like that? "

Max: " Well..I thought you would hate me so I told you what I wanted to say to you for like..months..." Max was cut off by Reis hand on his mouth.

Rei: " How would you know if i hated you or not when you didnt even give me the chance to answer you? " Rei removed his hand so that max could answer but there was no reply. Rei sighed and went on.

Rei: " I was surprised that you liked me Max..I thought you hatedme.." Rei looked at a now surprised looking Max. Rei laughed.

Max: " You thought that I hated you? " Rei noded

Rei: " Because everytime I would talk to you, you seemed like you were spacing out and then when I wanted to practice with you..It seemed you always was trying to avoid me." Rei looked said at his saying and looked down at the floor. Max felt guilty and sat up and scooted over by Rei.

Max: " Im sorry Rei. I didnt mean for you to feel that way. SO you dont hate me for being gay..? " Rei looked at Max and smiled and cupped his cheek. Max was blushing but leaned into the touch.

Rei: "Its okay. And no I dont hate you. How am I going to hate something I love? "

Max: " So you mean..? "

Rei: "Yep I love you too Max.'

Max jumped up and hugged Rei and he hugged Max back and laughing at Maxs actions. But after the little "jump" Max did it caused both of them to crash to the floor. There was a loud "thud", Rei was on the floor with Max on top of him. Max was rubbing his head because the radio had hit his head. When the radio fell to the floor it was turned on and the same song Max was siniging earlier was on.

Rei: " So would you soing for me please? "

Max: " Okay."

Max stayed on top of Rei singing and after his song was over, him and Rei both shared their first kiss as being lovers. Max pulled away for air and looked at Rei with loving eyes. Rei looked back and was bout to say something when they heard the front door open then close. Max had got off of Rei quckly and went towards the front room. Rei was confused but understood when max mouthed that it was Tyson and Kai. Max had moved the cloth and bucket out the way and sat on the couch by Rei. Tyson came in the front room steamed while Kai came in there rubing his temples. It looked liked he had a headack ( sp? ). Max looked at Tyson as heploped on the couch, while Rei looked at Kai who sat in the lazy-boy.

Tyson: "I hope your day was better than mine maxie..oh hey."

Kai:" whatever..."

Max:" what happened?"

Kai: " Tysons mad only because I didnt let him oreder everything off the menu "

Tyson: "Becuse you wanted me to starve!"

Kai:( sighs ) You did a nice job on the cleaning max..."

Max: " Thank you Kai"

Tyson: "So did anything else happen while we was out?"

Rei: " Maybe "

Max and Rei laughed and grabed their jackets and headed out the door, hand in hand. Kai and Tyson just sat there puzzled at their outburst.

* * *

Okay so thats the end of my one shot! Sorry that the ending sucked. I hope you liked it. PLZ R&R!.  



End file.
